


Yoga and Chocolate Cake

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e11 Internal Displacement, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He deserved whatever he got for disregarding those feelings then.  Even if it seemed improbable that his affection for her might be returned.





	Yoga and Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: #600 is all about my OTP. This is for every single person who has ever sent me feedback for CJ and Leo. You guys are all magnificent...your words and thoughts fuel my writing.  


* * *

CJ and Leo walked into Firefly with a few well-placed Secret Service agents. They smiled and greeted people they recognized before making their way to the host’s table.

“Good evening Mr. Vice-President; Ms. Cregg. We’re honored that you’ve come to the restaurant tonight.”

“Peter, don’t be silly. I've come here a million times. I've never been disappointed.”

“Never.” CJ assured him.

“Of course sir. Right this way…we have a very private table for you.”

CJ slid her hand in Leo’s as they followed Peter to their table. The Secret Service did what they do at times like that, blended in. How, CJ was completely unsure but maybe it wasn’t for her to know. He held out the chair for CJ and then smiled at the couple.

“Your server will be over immediately. Would you like to start the evening with a bottle of wine or champagne?”

“No.” Leo shook his head. “Ms. Cregg will have a glass of Cristal. Raspberry iced tea is fine for me.”

“Yes sir.” Peter nodded and walked away.

CJ reached across the table for Leo’s hand. He was grinning at her.

“Cristal huh? What's the occasion?”

“I thought you liked Cristal.”

“Oh I do. Still, what's the occasion?”

“I don’t need an occasion. Its Monday, I haven’t seen you in four days and I want you to have everything you enjoy.”

“That sounds lovely. I have missed you.”

“You couldn’t have missed me more than I missed you.”

“Whatever.”

They held hands as the server arrived and placed drinks on the table.

“My name is Bailey and I will be your server tonight, Mr. Vice-President. Would you like to hear the specials of the evening?”

Leo said yes, CJ said no, and they both laughed. She conceded to her companion and Bailey went on.

“We have a delicious pan-seared tuna on a bed of rice pilaf with squash. There is also the Cajun calamari served as an appetizer with a ranch sauce. The soups of the day are baked potato chowder and spicy sausage bean.”

“Lovely.” CJ replied. 

Bailey told them to take their time and she stepped away from the table. CJ smirked, opening the large menu. The Vice-President studied her as she studied it.

“What's so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s just…”

“What?”

“Danny asked me out to dinner, a while ago when Bartlet was still in office. I was tired, stressed, and thought he was up to something. Anyway,” she shook her head. “We had the waitress from hell and Bailey with her specials took me back there for a moment.”

“Do you still see Danny?” Leo asked, sipping his iced tea.

“Not if I can help it. Oh God, that must make me sound like an awful human being.”

“I've known you a long time; I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Thank you. I saw him before but I think he moved to New York. I don’t really know for sure.”

They certainly did not need to talk about CJ’s ex, in fact Leo preferred not to. He knew how Danny felt about her though. Just knowing what he felt now Leo was sure the breakup devastated the former reporter. While Danny’s loss was his gain, the Vice-President allowed himself a few minutes to feel sorry for him.

Bailey returned to take the dinner order. CJ wanted the grilled calamari salad with spinach lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and light honey mustard dressing on the side. Leo ordered the lemon garlic chicken and penne pasta with no cheese.

“Good job Leopold.” CJ said as Bailey walked away.

“What?”

“No cheese.”

“I obey doctor’s orders for the most part.”

“You better. If something happens to you…”

“I'm doing my best to prevent that.” he squeezed her hand. “Did I tell you Josh suggested yoga?”

“Yoga?” CJ laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah. He said Louise told him about it and his blood pressure is down now. He gave me a beginner’s DVD.”

“And where is it collecting dust?”

“That’s not funny. It’s in the entertainment console in my bedroom. I just…I don’t want to make an ass of myself.”

“Who would even see?”

“The Secret Service. When they hear me screaming they would have to come in and untangle me.”

“That is a possibility.” She replied laughing. “We could do it together…I like yoga.”

“You do?”

“Mmm hmm. I've been doing it for years.”

Suddenly, Leo’s mind flashed to just how flexible the woman might be. The thoughts made his pulse quicken so he did his best to shake it off. It was useless to think it would ever go away completely; the backburner was just fine.

“I am so glad we’re together tonight.” He said.

“So am I.”

“I wanted to come home and tell you all about my adventures but it was really rather boring.”

“Do you hate your job?”

“Yes.”

”Leo!”

“What? You asked…did you expect me to lie?”

“I don’t know what I expected.”

When Leo decided to run with Santos he never expected to win. They would fight a good battle but Vinick was the perfect candidate; his victory was ensured. Santos’ numbers were respectable and the campaign was mostly well run. Still, once Bruno Gianelli joined the Republican, Leo believed they would all be looking for new jobs come November. When they won it shocked the hell out of him. 

He took it in stride. Being Vice-President wouldn’t be so bad. Even the waves of boredom followed by a flurry of activity didn’t bother him. It was the first time in over four decades that he was able to sleep in. When CJ reentered his life, Leo saw what he was missing on the other side. Never before did he feel as if his life would be empty without another person in it.

He wanted her so much…her mind, body, spirit, and her unwavering sense of life’s possiblity. She did not want anything more to do with the White House. She kept him at arm’s length and he could not blame her for that. If he knew then what he knew now, Leo McGarry would have never set foot out on that stage. Actually he did know. Something had been developing between them and he didn’t even take it into account.

He deserved whatever he got for disregarding those feelings then. Even if it seemed improbable that his affection for her might be returned. Improbable was sitting right in front of him wearing the most beautiful smile.

“I'm sorry.” He said when their meal arrived and the drinks refilled. “I think that came out wrong. We should not be talking about work anyway.”

“What did you want to discuss?”

“Actually, I want to propose a toast. To my beautiful companion, who somehow puts up with me. She makes my days and she fills my nights. To you, Claudia Jean.”

“To you Leo.” She sipped her champagne.

“I am really proud of myself for not giving in to the porterhouse steak.” He said.

“Me too. Just let me know when you want to get together for yoga…I am a very patient partner.”

***

“I don’t know if I told you how beautiful you look tonight.” Leo said as Bailey cleared away dinner dishes.

CJ wanted to respond but the server excused herself, asking if the Vice-President or Second Lady was interested in dessert.”

“Oh, I'm not…well I…” she laughed away her nerves. “We’re not married.”

“I'm so sorry ma'am. Are you interested in dessert?”

“Just a café au lait, thank you.”

Bailey nodded, practically running away from the table. CJ ducked her head and avoided Leo’s gaze. She tried to clear her throat but it didn’t work. She drank half of the water beside her now empty champagne glass. Leo watched but didn’t stare her down.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just…”

“You were thrown for a loop, Claudia Jean. It’s alright. It happens to the best of us.”

“I was not thrown for a loop.”

“Oh really?” Leo grinned, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Leo!”

This time he laughed, reaching both hands out and taking hers. “You're amazing.”

“Don’t try to make up with me.”

Bailey came back to the table with coffee and the biggest slice of chocolate cake CJ had ever seen. She lit the candle on top before sitting it down on the table. CJ looked at it, at Bailey, and finally at her companion. The smile on his face made butterflies dance in her stomach.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear sweet, wonderful Claudia Jean, Happy Birthday to you. Make a wish, baby.”

CJ closed her eyes and blew out the candle. “Leo, I thought…”

“Did you really think I could forget your birthday?”

“I wasn’t going to say forget. It would have been OK if it slipped your mind. We have both been really busy and you weren’t even in town.”

“I know how special tonight is. I made sure that I was back for it.”

“That was sweet of you.”

“No, it’s just what you do when you love someone. I've made enough mistakes; I don’t want to make many more. Are you going to eat that cake?”

“Would it be terrible if we got it to go?” CJ blew in her cup and sipped her coffee.

“Of course not. Are you ready for your present?”

“OK.” her whole face lit up in a smile. Leo thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw and the candlelight only made it more so.

“What do you think I bought for you?” he asked.

“I hate guessing games, Leopold. Give it to me.”

Leo laughed, reaching inside of his jacket pocket. He handed her the box. CJ opened it and gasped.

“Oh my God Leo…Oh my God.”

“Do you like it?”

She looked at him with wide blue eyes. Temporarily rendered speechless by its beauty, CJ nodded. It was a diamond tennis bracelet and matching earrings. Set in platinum, this was not diamond dust. As CJ was not a jeweler she could not predict how many carats it was but she knew the answer was a lot.

“These are beautiful.” She whispered.

“Not as beautiful as the woman who will wear them. They're only meant to accentuate, not overpower.”

“They're so sparkly.”

“I have more gifts back at the Naval Observatory…I didn’t want to overwhelm you in public.”

“Wow, I hope you didn’t go overboard.”

“I hope I did.”

He signaled for Bailey, who was back in a flash. She looked at CJ.

“I'm sorry Mrs. McGarry, was the cake not to your liking? I mean…”

“It’s alright Bailey, and I am sure that the cake is delicious. In fact, please have it boxed to go.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And the check.” Leo added.

She nodded, taking the cake and walking away. CJ drank her coffee while looking at her gift and the man who gave it to her.

“What?”

“Did you tell her to call me Mrs. McGarry?”

“Claudia Jean.” Leo clutched his chest, feigning shock. “I've known you a very long time but never had you pegged as a conspiracy theorist. Hmm, you think you know someone.”

“Blah blah blah.”

They both smiled as Bailey returned. Leo gave her his credit card after a glance at the bill. CJ took her cake.

“What was the damage?” she asked.

“That is something you don’t have to worry about. It probably would have been more if you ate anything other than leaves.”

“Trust me Mr. Vice-President, there are times when a nice cut of meat suits me perfectly.”

***

“Once around, Lewis. Maybe twice.”

“Yes, Mr. Vice-President.”

He held the door open for the couple. In the backseat, Leo pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. CJ caressed his face.

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

“It really is. Tonight was everything I wanted it to be.”

“There is more to come.”

“Like what?” CJ threw one of her long, luxurious legs over his lap. She knew what those legs did to him. This was doubly so in the short skirt she wore tonight.

“I am not giving anything away. I do have a little hint in my pocket.”

“Which pocket?” CJ tried to get at him and Leo made no effort to stop her. Her laugh was playful and melodic. She stopped when she felt it. “Aha ha ha. Is that a gift in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

She pulled out the ring box, not knowing what to do next. Her hands were shaking and Leo had the cutest look on his face.

“Leo…”

“Here, I’ll open it.” he took the box from her hands and popped it open. "Happy Birthday.”

It was a diamond ring but CJ sighed relief that it was not what she thought. It was set in platinum like the bracelet and earrings; the diamond heart shaped. Leo took her hand, sliding the ring onto her right ring finger. CJ again kissed him passionately. Leo hardly wanted to stop…he was not sure if it was her birthday or his.

“I love you.” She said. “Take me home.”

“Yes ma'am.” Leo tapped on the partition, knowing he didn’t have to do anything else. Home sounded perfect. They did not share it Leo though was hopeful that one day they would share everything. He pulled a cigarette from his inside jacket pocket.

CJ decided to let him have it to himself tonight. She cuddled in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She stroked his hair and Leo sighed.

“You don’t want any of this?” he asked. Their last cigarette sharing had become a ritual.

“No, enjoy it. You deserve a nice cap on this evening.”

“It was all for you.” Leo took one last drag of the cigarette and put it out.

Lewis slowed the car and then stopped. They straightened up in the backseat; he opened the door.

“Thanks Lewis. Have a good night.”

“You also, Mr. Vice-President. Goodnight Ms. Cregg.”

“Goodnight Lewis.”

CJ noticed the usual army of Secret Service agents walking around the premises. In the foyer, they were greeted by Robert. He took the cake from CJ and left the couple alone. She smiled when Leo wrapped her up in his arms.

“I'm really glad that I could give you a Happy Birthday, Claudia Jean.” He kissed her.

“It was wonderful. I think that its bedtime though.”

“I know that it is.”

Smiling, she led him upstairs by the hand and let the real birthday fun begin.

***


End file.
